Sid
by Hermione Is My Role Model
Summary: Set between Toy Story and Toy Story 2 Basically just Sid Phillips torturing his sister's toys, and Andy witnessing some of it.
1. Chapter 1

"Si-id!" Hannah wailed, toddling after her brother as fast as her little legs would carry her. "Gimme back Dolly! Please! I want Dolly!"

"Come and get it," Sid taunted, waving the rag doll over his shoulder.

"Give her back!" Hannah howled, her face red and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Nope," Sid replied, holding the doll high above his head.

Hannah bounced up and down, trying to catch it. "Gimme Dolly! Gimme Dolly!"

Sid tossed Dolly into the air with one hand and caught her with the other, laughing. "Never! Not gonna happen!"

"I'm telling Daddy," Hannah sobbed.

Sid ignored her, running out into the garden towards a barbecue, and pulling a packet of matches from his jean pocket.

"Dolly," Hannah whimpered, watching wide-eyed, lower lip trembling, as Sid put the rag doll on the barbecue and lit a match.

"Say goodbye to Dolly," Sid jeered, touching the flame to the doll. Hannah screamed. The doll was alight. Sid was laughing. Hannah was crying. Dolly was burning.

"I HATE YOU," Hannah bawled, running back towards the house.

Snorting with laughter, Sid put out the flames and chucked the doll carelessly into the sandpit.

Meanwhile, four-year-old Andy Davis was watching the scene from across the road, in front of his own house, clutching a cowboy doll to his chest. He had a feeling this Sid boy was bad news.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah's screams echoed through the house at six o'clock in the morning on Christmas Day. She had been disturbed from her sleep by the sensation of claws on her face, and when she opened her eyes she saw that it was indeed claw-like objects from an erector set, attached to a baby doll's head. She screamed like a banshee, sitting up in bed, the mutated toy clattering to the floor.

Her mother rushed into the room. "Hannah, honey, are you alright? Did you have a bad dream? What—" she stopped abruptly, seeing the toy on the floor. "What is this?"

She picked it up. "Hannah? This isn't one of your toys, is it?"

Hannah shook her head, still trembling. "It...it used to be one of mine," she whispered. "But Sid's done something to it!"

Mrs Phillips raised an eyebrow. "You think? How so?"

"He's always messing with my toys. He burnt Dolly. He took my teddy bear's head off. He ruined Ducky. It's not fair!" Hannah pouted.

Mrs Phillips sighed. "OK. I'll go talk to him."

She left the room, taking the mutant toy with her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sid? Si-id! Sid! Mum says it's time for dinner!"

"In a minute, Hannah!" her brother's voice replied impatiently. "I'm busy!"

"You sound like Mum," Hannah teased him. Sid did not respond. "Sid, what're you doing in there?"

"I'm nearly finished!"

"Can I see?"

"Yeah, maybe."

A pause followed, and then Sid opened his bedroom door. "Done," he announced. "Wanna see?"

Hannah nodded.

Sid brought something out from behind his back. "Ta-da!"

In his hands he held a yellow toy car, with baby doll arms instead of wheels. He expected her to scream and run. But she didn't. Instead she stood and stared at the toy.

"What did you do to it?" she asked, sounding incredulous.

"Oh, it was easy," Sid said airily. "I just took a car, got the wheels off, borrowed some of your dolls—"

"You WHAT?" Hannah yelled. "You took my dolls?"

"Uh-huh," Sid nodded, smirking. "Oh, and I put them in the trash after I took their arms."

Hannah looked livid. "I'm telling on you!" she screamed. She ran down the stairs. "MUMMY! SID RUINED MY DOLLS AGAIN!"

"SHE'S LYING! Shut up, Hannah! SHUT UP! It's NOT TRUE!" Sid shouted, running after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah was playing tea parties with two Barbies, a fashion doll, a troll doll, a teddy bear, and a Combat Carl action figure borrowed from her brother's room. She was just pouring some imaginary tea into the teacup placed in front of one of her Barbies and offering the teddy bear an imaginary biscuit when she heard heavy footsteps outside her bedroom door.

"Sid? Is that you?" she called.

"WE'RE GOING TO PIZZA PLANET!" Sid roared, bursting into the room, leaping onto Hannah's bed and jumping up and down on it.

"Hey!" Hannah shouted indignantly, standing up. "Get off my bed! It's mine! MINE!"

"La-di-da, doo-bee-doo, tra-la-la, goldfish," Sid chanted, sticking his fingers in his ears.

Hannah folded her arms and pouted sulkily. "I'm telling," she said.

Sid laughed and took a flying leap off the bed, one foot knocking over the table Hannah had set up for her toys. He bent down and picked up the fashion doll, grinning. "Catch her if you can!" he taunted, dashing out of the room.

"Sid! Give her back! Sid!" Hannah whined, running after him. His bedroom door was slammed in her face. She stuck out her lower lip, frustrated and upset. Why did Sid have to keep taking her stuff?

Soon, Sid opened the door. "Want your doll back?" he asked.

Hannah nodded, sniffing. "Please?"

"Okay," Sid said in a kind tone. He held something out to her.

Hannah shrieked. In one hand Sid held her legless doll. In the other, he held a fishing rod with the doll's legs attached to it. "SID!" she screamed, snatching at the doll. Sid dodged past her, shoving her so she stumbled aside, and shoving the doll and fishing rod into a rucksack he carried on one shoulder.

"First one to get to the car gets to sit in the front seat!" he called over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Hannah. Happy birthday," Sid greeted his sister sweetly when she opened her bedroom door to find him there in the doorway.

Hannah looked at him, surprised but grateful. He'd never wished her a happy birthday before. "Thanks, Sid," she beamed. "Wanna play in the sandpit?"

"Maybe later," Sid replied. "I want to give you your birthday present first."

He gave her a box wrapped in sparkly pink paper. She held it and shook it to see if she could guess what it was. It felt quite light, and rolled audibly in the box. Intrigued, she ripped off the wrapping paper and lifted the lid of the box.

But she barely got a glimpse of what it was before Sid snatched it out of the box, laughing, holding them up.

"It's Marie Antoinette and her little sister!" he crowed, waving the two headless dolls above his head. Hannah screamed.

"SID!" she yelled, bursting into tears.

She was both upset and furious at her brother. She was sick of his stupid pranks and the way he mutilated every toy she owned. She wished he'd just leave her alone.

He tossed the dolls towards her, and she caught them. He went to his room, laughing all the way. Hannah knelt on the floor in her bedroom, grieving over two of her favourite dolls.


End file.
